Scorpius Malfoy and the Protector of Time
by Gossamer Moonwitch
Summary: The Second Wizarding War has long since been over. A sense of security has taken over the Wizarding World since what had seemed like forever. Chaos and fear reigned no more. The next generation of the Wizarding World's heroes are royalty; enjoying all the
1. Peace at a Cost

The lawn stretched on and on for ages as if it had no boundaries. The grounds were perfectly manicured without a single blemish and in its center the same old gaudy manor that had been there for ages. Surrounded by exotic animals like peacocks and colorful birds of the jungle that signified their opulence and wealth. It was his father's and his father's father so on and so forth. The purging of its dark past had never once changed the feeling of it. There would always be those horrible memories lingering in its halls, lurking and grabbing the unsuspecting person. It was truly a never-ending prison. Azkaban couldn't hold a candle to this place. Never in a million years. A prison is a prison no matter how polished up it may seem to be.

The Wizarding World was at peace. Everything moved at its sluggishly slow pace. Everything was as it should be. There was no grey, but only black and white. A right and a wrong; a good and an evil. Socialites and their pyramid of hierarchy still existed, but only to certain people's favor. Everything had been flipped upside down since the Dark Lord was vanquished. Money and power meant nothing. That was taboo now. That was what had brought so many so much suffering.

All a wizard or witch had was their name, but as many had come to realize, it was touted very much, to the point of ludicrousness and idiocy just as money, power, and blood lineage had done in the Old World. There was order, but at the same time an underlying chaos in the New World. The same feelings of supremacy and anxiousness riddled the magical folk of the Wizarding World. Nothing had changed except for the fact that there was no direct figure of evil that the people could fight against. The heroes and dead of that era were revered as gods. As for those who were stupid enough to support the evil and horrid acts of the Dark Lord, well, they could be summed up in three words: vile, disgusting maggots.

That's what he was and always would be; a vile, disgusting maggot. This new world wasn't the shiny, bright world the ending of the war was supposed to create where everyone got along and forgave each other's trespasses. It would always be far from that, something that could never be realized because that was impossible. This was the real world, not some fairy tale.

A breeze swept through the grounds, slightly swaying the trees in the distance. From where he lay, the full moon shone brilliantly directly above him, stars expertly marking the night sky as would a great artist on his canvas. Nighttime was the only time he had to reflect on things. Every minute of his waking life was spent keeping up the family image, the family legacy as if there was anything to preserve. Any ounce of respect the family name evoked, even if was out of fear and intimidation, was gone the moment the Battle of Hogwarts started. This never-ending façade was tiring and taking its toll on him, though he would never show it. That was never an option.

The soft, moist grass felt wonderful beneath his bare back and out-stretched arms. For a moment, just a single moment, all his worries and troubles seemed to fade away. For a moment he was just like any other person.

Just for one second the name Malfoy didn't exist. Just for one moment the name Malfoy wasn't slowly torturing him to the point of insanity; wasn't squeezing the life out of him bit by bit.

The day before the first day of term would always be nerve wrecking no matter how many times she had experienced it. As always her school trunk was open wide and as she looked inside she dreaded what was to come next. The trunk was filled to the brim with junk of the past five years: broken ink bottles, discarded quills, notes from friends, parchments with meaningless doodles. It was a disaster and would take a long time to clean out. She took a deep breath as she started the grueling process on her knees. She picked her way around things and threw everything away she didn't want in the refuse bin. Her mother, like most of the time, but she hated to admit it, had been right. She wouldn't be going through this right now if she had cleaned out her trunk every end of term. Hugo was comfortably sitting on his bed reading about the Chudley Cannons, snickering every time she flinched or muttered a curse. Of course, Hugo had followed mother's advice being the mama's boy he was. He was getting on her last nerve.

"It'd be much easier if you did as mother said," he pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Shut your trap, Hugo," she hissed. "Just keep reading your bloody book and leave me the hell alone. I'm annoyed enough as it is and don't need you to add to it. Believe you me you'll regret it."

"Touchy, touchy and might I say very unladylike. Nothing like a rose, not delicate at all. I fail to see why mum and dad named you Rose. A better fit may have been Thorn," Hugo taunted.

"Shut up, maggot!" she was getting red in the face, just like her father might.

Her temperament, she had definitely gotten from her father. She could not stand to be taunted and teased and most of the time her lashing out didn't work towards her favor. Sometimes she preferred to not have the short fuse she did and would have gladly traded her intellect in its place. Being a hothead and know-it-all didn't help her social life in any way. Hugo was still going at it, thinking it humorous. He knew better than to think she was bluffing, but, honestly, he didn't care. He loved pushing her buttons and was very good at it. She had had enough.

"Levi Corpus!" she yelled.

In an instant Hugo was dangling from one leg, upside down. He was opening his mouth to yell, but not before Rose struck up another spell.

"Muffliato!"

She was nose to nose with him now. As he tried to cry out once again she put her hand over his mouth. He looked genuinely scared and she was enjoying that. For him to actually think she'd hurt him was laughable. He was her little brother after all and it was her job to scare him at times. Through all the sibling rivalry she really did love him as a sister should and would never let him get hurt. This was just sort of a shock treatment. Hopefully it'd work this time and he'd leave her alone this school year. He was starting his fourth year this term, but being in the same house didn't prevent him from pestering her. Hugo constantly clinging to her all summer was more than enough. She hated being the eldest at times. There was always constant pressure to be the best at everything: school, sports, being a friend, and, above all, a Weasley.

Her family had been dragged through the mud for ages, according to her dad and granddad. Blood-traitors they were called. Her dad was of the top tier especially after marrying a mudblood and although blood lineage wasn't talked about in the open much these days it was definitely still whispered about. The Second Wizarding War was a great conduit of change for so many, but like any change it came slowly though it only seemed that way to her. Her father, not so much her mother, basked in the glory of what fighting on the "right side" had brought him. The heroes and the fallen were revered as demi-gods.

Through their efforts, evil had been eradicated in the Wizarding World and it was all sunshine and flowers now for everyone. That was the illusion that was cloaked over everyone and no one dared challenge it.

Hugo's face was getting redder by the minute and he was struggling to cry out against her hand. She performed a nonverbal spell and he came crashing down on his bed. Again, he tried to cry out, but before he could she had her arm locked around his neck and started to rap his head rapidly with her other hand as if she were trying to start a fire. He cried out in pain, fidgeting trying to get away from her.

"Mum and Dad can't hear you," she laughed evilly. "Beg for mercy. Beg!"

"Mercy. For Merlin's sake, have mercy, mad woman!" he struggled to say sounding a bit garbled.

As soon as she let go, he leapt off the bed and in the blink of an eye he was out of sight no doubt heading downstairs to complain to their mother. As was custom her dad would could up to her room and give a long winded lecture that would go off into a tangent about the "old days". Sometimes he seemed more like sixty something years old. And like clockwork there he was leaning against the doorway with that same "dad" look on his face.

"Rose…"

"I know, I know," she said continuing to clean out her trunk. "I know and I apologize."

"Rose, hun, you need to learn to control your anger. Lashing out doesn't help anyone. When me and your mum were fighting in the War…" he went on speaking about the War as if took place a million years ago. "You understand?"

She nodded her head, her back still turned towards him. She was still cleaning her trunk. It was already nine in the evening. Soon she'd have her mom up here possibly joining in the tirade, but mostly likely stopping it. She was the more level-headed of the two something that Rose had not inherited by any means.

"Sometimes, Rose, I don't know why you bother following these ridiculous rules your mother puts in place," he took out his wand. "Scourgify!"

The trunk was now empty of the remnants of the past five years. As kooky and eccentric her dad could sometimes be she loved him with all her heart. After all she was and always would be a daddy's girl. Hugo resembled their mom more with his brownish deep red hair and deep brown almond-shaped eyes. She had inherited the infamous Weasley hair and from somewhere deep in the family line striking green eyes.

"Thanks, Dad," she turned around and smiled at him.

"No problem, hun. Just don't tell your mother. You know how she is with the muggle 'hard work' ideal," he winked.

"My lips are sealed," she winked back.

There were approaching footsteps in the hallway and soon enough her mom stood by his side and Hugo carefully entered the room, sitting on his bed, and continued reading the Chudley Cannons book as if he had just not betrayed her. Her mother put her hand on her hip and cocked her head to the side. Her dad slowly backed away while shaking his head and heading down the hall. The more years they spent married the more her mother resembled grandmum. Reprimanding her children every chance she got, but not harshly. It was just routine now. And what kind of mother would she be if she didn't complain?

"Rose, how many times have I told you the Prince's spells are strictly forbidden in this house?"

Rose was sitting on her bed now with her head on the wall. Hugo was quietly snickering behind his book, but not quietly enough. Their mother had the ears of a fox. She walked up to the side of his bed and snatched the book from him.

"As for you Hugo," she frowned. "Stop pestering your sister. I can't believe you would act this with your O.W.L.s approaching and you doing nothing to prepare. Summer holiday isn't all about fun, you know. Your marks have been well below the acceptable. Your education comes first. Look at your sister. She's involved in all kinds of activities; she's a Gryffindor beater, volunteers at St. Mungo's during the summer holiday, helps Hagrid with his creatures, and still manages to keep her marks up. Highest in her year, mind you. I'm afraid I have to do something drastic,"

Hugo's eyes widened in anticipation.

"Accio broom!"

"No, mum, you can't! We might make it to the championships this year!" he attempted to grab the broom, but fell flat on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Hugo, but you've given me no other choice. No Quidditch until your marks are as they should be and that's final," and with that she stalked out of the room, broom in tow.

Rose didn't dare say anything in fear of evoking her mother's wrath. She truly felt sorry for Hugo. No Quidditch for him was like preventing a monkey from swinging from branches. It was just not natural. He slammed his closet door closed and buried himself in his covers not saying one word. She opened her closet door and started packing everything into the trunk putting her broom off to the side. All the school supplies had already been bought courtesy of her Aunt Ginny. Having three kids of her own, her dad had helped her shop for them in Diagon Alley. No matter how many years had passed her mom was still a bit cautious and over protective.

She and her mother could still feel the underlying tensions in the world. They were a bit too intuitive for their liking sometimes. Nothing was as perfect and calm as it seemed. Generations of biased witches and wizards didn't change overnight and they knew that, but unlike most witches and wizards out there they believed everyone deserved a second chance no matter how horrible they may have been during the war. The past was the past and it did no one any good to dwell on it. Unfortunately they were the minority when it came to that opinion.

There were strong divides in this world and they weren't just going to disappear especially with the mentality people had. No one seemed to want to work at unity they just figured after the War it dropped right on their laps. Evil was vanquished and wouldn't resurface again as far as they were concerned.

As she lay down on her bed she wished she could just dream those divides away, truly heal this world. Voldemort did more than just take lives he also took a spark within people, the hope for a truly better world. They were afraid of hoping for too much because hope could cruelly ripped away only to give way to more sadness and disappointment.

She looked out her open window as a breeze swept through the room. She inhaled deeply as she took in every aspect of the luminous full moon. She couldn't help but wonder who else was looking at it at that exact moment feeling the same sense of emptiness and hopelessness for the people in this world.

Little did she know there was one other, just one other and it was the person she'd least expect.


	2. The Meeting

The smell of coal filled the platform choking the living daylights out of him. Parents hustled and bustled, panicking after their children and doting on them as if they were really the most special thing in their hearts. It almost made him vomit. His father loved him, there was no doubt about that, but it was different. There was none of that smothering or tenderness. They had an understanding between themselves; a distance they always maintained. If anyone didn't know better they'd think they were just acquaintances that looked alarmingly alike, but, unfortunately, everyone did know better. Their family name was infamous and not a single soul didn't know who they were. His family's past allegiances were something to be spat on and mocked. Never mind he was an individual separate from that of his forefather's, a completely different person.

His surname predetermined his fate and there was nothing he would ever be able to do to change that. He realized he would forever and always be on the fringes of society. Surprisingly, that didn't bother him much as he never liked being the center of attention, but sometimes he desperately wished someone would at least acknowledge him, not treated him like he was some sort of deadly disease. Wishing was all in vain though as it was never going to change. In the distance he heard a familiar sound.

"For Merlin's sake, son. The Express!" Mr. Malfoy hissed.

Scorpius soon snapped out of his thoughts, quickly hugged his mother, nodded at his father, and boarded the train to hell. He could not wait for the surprises sixth year had in store.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Rose boarded the train waving frantically to her family to her mom, dad, aunt, and uncle. She had seen pictures of them from their golden Hogwarts days and they had not changed one bit, especially her Uncle Harry. His emerald eyes twinkled possibly even more than before, but a hint of aging had touched them making him all the more alluring. What she dared not reveal to her mom or dad, which was very, very rare, she did with Harry. She was so close to all of them and it was in a way painful to leave home every year.

The train sped off making them tiny specks in the distance and that's when she at last drew back into her compartment. Hugo managed to find another compartment with his friends leaving her all alone. After the War a lot of parents had chosen to hire private tutors instead of sending them off to Hogwarts making the castle seem a whole lot bigger than it already was.

She wasn't exactly unpopular, but it was well known that Rose Weasley was not a person one wanted to interrupt as she went through her ritual. She immediately put on her robes and pinned on her Head Girl badge, brushed her hair, and took out a varnish and started polishing her wand.

"This year is going to be a good one," she whispered to herself as she had a habit of doing.

She finished getting ready and headed out to the corridor. Being Head Girl had its advantages. Everyone cleared a way for her and cheerily said their 'hellos' as she passed by. She enjoyed being respected. It was a welcome change. Nobody ever really dared to mess with her before and even less now. She broke up a few small fights along the way to the prefect's compartment. She got there a bit early and waited for each of the House's prefects to arrive. Though she was early, it still annoyed her that they didn't arrive in an orderly fashion.

Their job was important and it seemed like she was the only one that saw it that way. She checked her watch again and cleared her throat. Everyone kept talking amongst themselves. She scowled, got on top of one of the seats and wolf-whistled. All the prefects groaned and covered their ears. Silence fell across the room. Rose smiled sweetly and started the meeting.

"We have very important matters to discuss, so if everyone could please put all personal matters to the side for the time being, it'd be lovely," she grinned. "Now there has been a problem with firewhiskey being brought on school grounds. You can see how that can be a big problem. Anyone have any suggestions that could solve this little problem?"

Nobody volunteered, she guessed because nobody really cared. Being a prefect to them was only an excuse to abuse their powers. She knew this would have to be solved as soon as possible. If no one cooperated with her nothing would get done and the Head Girl badge would have been for nothing, a year wasted.

"Very well, moving on. There is also—" she stopped midsentence as the compartment door flew open.

He sat down on the nearest chair and followed her with his icy-blue eyes. She cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry, but this compartment has been reserved for prefects only," she hinted.

The young man smirked while he searched his robe pockets. He threw something at her feet. It was the Head Boy badge. Rose could feel the color coming to her face and her heartbeat raced frantically. He sat there with a smile on his face, feet propped up on the chair in front of him.

"Is there a problem now?" he said while inspecting his nails.

She simply smiled and shook her head.

"Well, carry on," he waved his hand in the air.

She took a deep breath and continued down her list of topics that needed to be dealt with completely ignoring him. She couldn't believe her luck. How was she going to try to make this work when the Head Boy didn't care at all and better yet he was a Malfoy? She ran through her head all the preset judgments he'd have in store for her. When she addressed everything the prefects started separating. He got up from his seat and without one word left the compartment. She looked after him and realizing he left his badge on the floor she picked it up and went after him.

"Mr. Malfoy!" she called out.

He immediately turned around upon hearing that name. She almost ran straight into him.

"Mr. Malfoy is my father," he said looking down at her. "My name is simply Scorpius or just Malfoy if you prefer, Ms. Weasley."

The color drained from her face.

"Well, I just wanted to give you this," she put the badge in his hand. "And I prefer Rose if you don't mind."

He smiled.

"Don't you want to bask in the glory of your family's name?" he scoffed, she only frowned.

"I'd rather just make a name for myself," she said as she walked away.

He shook his head, thrust his hands in his pockets, and headed back to his compartment. Though he couldn't believe it, the year had gotten worse even before it even began.


	3. Leverage

Lessons were the least of his problems. Only three weeks into term and people had already managed to make his life hell, but that didn't mean he didn't fight back. It happened every year for the past six years. Being Head Boy had its advantages as far as accommodations went, but that is where it stopped. Scorpius found Rose to be insufferably anal. Rooming with her wasn't exactly a walk in the park.

He dropped his schoolbag next to the trunk of the tree of the courtyard. Free period was his escape. The breeze and fresh air made it hard to concentrate on the terribly dull History of Magic assignment due next period, but he couldn't stand to go back to the dorm and have to put up with her. Forcing all thoughts of her and his horrible existence at Hogwarts from his mind he began writing on a scroll of parchment. His father was pretty lenient about most things, but not about schoolwork. Anything less than an 'outstanding' was always grounds for immediate punishment. Little did he realize being a Malfoy was punishment enough.

Rose let out an exasperated sigh. Living with Scorpius was an absolute disaster. Not only did he completely disregard rules, but was a complete and total slob. Last night she had tidied up the living area even casting a few charms to make its vile smell of boy go away only to have him muck it all up. He was impossible. She began tidying up again by hand. Sure, she could've done it with a wave of her wand, but she found solace in simple actions like this. When he came back to the dorm after lessons she would have a serious talk with him and try to act as civilized as possible though she didn't know how to speak 'troll'.

"…And so with that, the end of the 1421 Transylvanian Vampire Prohibition came to an end giving room for vampire folklore in its history in very later years; the Muggle creation 'Dracula' by a Mr. Stoker being one of them."

With that, the professor ended the lesson. Scorpius slung his schoolbag over his shoulder and rushed out of the classroom, not giving anyone any time to stop him and ask him questions or remark on his family name. He had become very adept at avoiding others over the years and even more adept at acting civilized when provoked. He mindlessly made his way to the dorm hoping with all his heart that Rose was not there. For some reason today he was not feeling very hospitable and, more importantly, tolerant. He walked through the portrait hole, closing his eyes for a second before emerging on the other side. He sighed in relief realizing his prayers had been answered or so he thought. He dropped his schoolbag on the floor, not caring as the contents spilled across the floor.

Rose scowled at Scorpius' back as she emerged from behind a pillar. That was the last straw. What was so hard about going to his room and making a mess in there?

"Malfoy!" she said sharply.

He winced as the hairs on the back of his neck stood at attention in response to the sound of her shrill voice and his surname. So much for thinking she had better things to do. He turned around mid-step and plastered the fakest smile and look of indifference he could muster. Scorpius looked at her expectantly acknowledging that opening his mouth would be a bad idea. She raised her eyebrows and nodded her head to the floor. He stood there pretending to not have a clue as to what she was referring to.

Rose put her hands on her hips and began tapping her foot rapidly. She couldn't believe his nerve. He continued to stand there not making any attempt to pick up his things.

"Pick it up," she said calmly.

"Pick what up?" he asked innocently.

He had been a foul mood all day and decided having a row would be the thing he needed to let off some steam. She groaned loudly.

"Your rubbish! That's what. Pick it up. I literally slave over your messes. I've asked nicely and civilly over and over again, but you don't seem to care."

He smiled.

"You're right," he hung his head.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I knew you couldn't be that daft–"

"No, you're right in that I don't care," he smiled sweetly once again, his grey eyes sparkling with amusement as he looked at her contorted face.

She was about to blow. Rose let out a primal scream and pulled at her hair. Scorpius took an involuntary step back. He calculated the steps he needed to take to make his escape in case things got out of hand. Everything was still in his favor.

"You don't care, yeah? You don't care that you live like swine, right?! Well, I guess I'm right in that all of that –" she pointed to the contents under dispute. " –is rubbish…"

He folded his arms and shrugged his shoulders. Her eyes now blazed emerald fire and her hair seemed to crackle with electricity.

"Reducto! Reducto! Reducto!" she pointed her wand at his belongings each turning to dust one after the other.

The smile faded from his face as he remembered what was inside the bag. Time now seemed to go in slow motion. Rose began to open her mouth once more.

"Silencio!!" he boomed.

Rose wasn't able to finish her spell and she glared at him as she gripped her throat. Scorpius used the summoning charm and held the bag in his hands.

"Happy?" he asked silkily as he out his hand to his ear.

She cursed at him silently. He laughed under his breath and knew he had won. Rose was too much of a goody-two-shoes to break some rules; jinxing other students being a big one. He whistled happily as he stepped into his room shutting the door behind him, leaving a mute Rose behind.

Scorpius looked tentatively into the bag sighing in relief as he found its remaining contents safe and sound.

Rose stood frozen with anger right outside his door. She knew he knew she wouldn't break the rules and hated that he could use that to his advantage. This was a special circumstance and the rules need not apply once in a while. Whatever was in that bag was special to him and she was now determined to use it as leverage. It was the only way.

She needed a bargaining chip more now than ever and whatever was in that bag was definitely it.


End file.
